Untitled Hybrid story
by s11jande
Summary: Jared thought he was a normal 15 year old boy living in the USA. One day all that changes when he is transported to the Sinnoh Region and becomes a pokemon hybrid. If you can think of a better title please PM me.


**Yay my first Fanfic! This is a story between ziggy9677 and myself. His story "Chase of the Spectre" will eventually meet up with mine. Anways, enjoy, rewiew, and no flaming. If you have an OC, put it in your review or PM it to me. Be sure to include Name, History, Personality, What pokemon they are fused with, Gender, Age, Alignment (You can save this one for later), and any other info you have. They can be from either world. I'll try my best to get them fit in.**

Disclamer:I don't own Pokemon

--

Have you ever felt out of place. Like a piece to the wrong puzzle. I've sometimes felt like that. When that happens I go to my secret spot in the lush forest behind my house and stare at my medallion that I have had as long as I can remember. The medallion had a gold ring with a yellow stone in the middle. The stone was on a axle so it would spin inside the ring. The ring itself had writing on it in an unknown language. Anyways it was just one of those days today. The sky was turning a bright orange color, and the air was getting cool and crisp. I was feeling extremely bored. Suddenly I heard a rustling coming from a pine tree. I would normally assume it was a squirrel, but then the stone in my medallion started glowing. Instinct told me to run so I started running home with branches whacking me in the face. I was getting short of breath and I started to panic when the woods came to an end and I stumbled into my backyard, my face scratched and slightly bleeding, my lungs panting from exhaustion. My parents weren't home yet, so I colapsed down on the couch and looked at my medallion again. It wasn't glowing now. In fact, it showed no signs of ever glowing. "Must be seeing things" I thought to myself. After that I went to bed and fell asleep right away.

--

"Did you find our target Mr. Sly"

"Yes, I believe this is him"

"Make your move soon or the boss will kill us"

"Whoa just chill Zilla, I'll get him, I will...

I woke up and got ready for his first day of sophomore year. "another boring year." I said to myself with little enthusiasm. I got dressed in a pair of jeans and a yellow tee-shirt. I took one last look at my medallion before putting it around my neck and tucking behind my shirt. I quickly snagged an apple on my way out to the bus to High School.

I approached the large brick building that was GHS at about 8:00 AM. Class was going to start in about 15 minutes, so I figured that I would put my stuff away into my locker. While I was trying to stuff my stuff into my books into my locker when I heard someone down the hall yell "Hey Jared!" It was Dave and my other friends calling out to me. They aproached me and we started talking. They asked the usual stuff like how my summer was and if anything was new. I considered telling them about what happeded last night, but decided not to because I didn't want to sound crazy on my first day back.

We continued talking until the bell was supposed to ring, but instead a gunshot rang out. There was pure panic in the crowded hallway, as everyone was trying to find shelter from the intruder. I tried to squeeze through the hectic crowd, when a faint light started glowing from under my shirt. My friends started looking at me with a confused look on their faces. Before they got a chance to talk, I sprinted away from them. I could feel the light getting brighter and soon it was everwhere around me.

"What's going on!" I thought " It feels like I'm being lifted off the ground." After what seemed like hours I could see the light start to fade away. When the light completly faded away the brick walls of GHS were gone, and instead there were tall pine trees around him. I gazed around, shocked at the sudden change of scenery, wondering where I was.

--

**I also have a Hybrid RP here **/myforums/s11jande/1646091/ **. I don't intend for it to relate to this story, but feel free to join.**


End file.
